Wendigo
Wendigo, or Windigo, are a unique species of Wesen, unique in that not all Wendigo are born as such. Wendigo are typically found in western areas of the United States, rarely further east than Michigan. At least one has been found as far east as Vermont. Like some other supernatural creatures -- notably vampires, Wendigo have also been known to take refuge in the Fae community rather than in Wesen society. Origins Legends tell that the very first Wendigo originated when a man fell in love with a woman, who betrayed him. He is said to have cut out her heart in vengeance and then eaten it. His heart then turned to ice, and he became the first Wendigo. The truth of this is unknown, however it is true that a human can become a Wendigo if they ingest a human heart. A magical witch can also be transformed into a Wendigo if slashed by the claws of one. Most Wendigo, however, are born of other Wendigo and are a deeply feared part of the Wesen community. Wendigo Curse Legend holds that a curse can create a Wendigo from an ordinary human. These Wendigo are much more savage and animalistic than ordinary Wendigo, and can be differentiated by the presence of antlers protruding from their head. The transformation is triggered by the scent of blood, and the victim of the curse will not revert to human form until they have fed on human organs. If the Wendigo feeds four times, the transformation becomes permanent. The Shoshone have developed a ritual that will lift the curse, if it is done before the fourth feeding. Physiology Appearance Wendigo, like all Wesen, appear completely human except when fully Woged. A Grimm can see the Wendigo for what it is when the engage in a lesser Woge. This is not always necessary, however, as the breath of a Wendigo smells like burnt flesh in any form. Unlike other Wesen, Wendigo will forcibly and fully Woge during a full moon. Older Wendigo have been known to have difficulty returning to their human form. In their Wesen form, Wendigo are extremely tall. They have pale white or greenish skin, covered in a layer of coarse but thin hair. This hair can range in colors from white to dark brown. At a certain age, this hair begins to fall out, as a result the oldest Wendigo are completely bare. Small eyes of either red or yellow appear on their face, along with a mouth full of razor sharp, yellow teeth. Due to their insatiable hunger, they always appear malnourished. Diet Wendigo are compelled to eat human flesh, although they can truly gain nutrition from any meat. Wendigo are often drawn to a specific blood type in their victims -- most commonly AB negative -- but they will eat any human flesh that they find an opportunity for. Wendigo are also drawn especially to devour people in love. Wendigo are, according to legend, embodiments of gluttony. Their hunger is never sated. Despite this, Wendigo often hoard food in preparation for hibernation. Longevity Wendigo naturally have long lifespans. Some have survived for centuries. This is partly due to the habit of many Wendigo to hibernate, particularly during long and especially cold winters. It is rumored that Wendigo can live forever if there is enough food and no one kills them. Habitat Wendigo are traditionally cave-dwellers, preferring dark, subterranean homes deep in the woods. Wendigo are compelled to bury the bones of their victims beneath their homes. Like many Wesen, some Wendigo have tried to blend into normal, every day human society. Though these Wendigo live in ordinary homes, by all appearances, they still bury the bones of their meals beneath their homes, often in crawl spaces. Wendigo in this living situation are also known to have stopped hibernating. Powers & Abilities * Power Granting - A Wendigo can give its powers to a magicaral witch through scratching them. * Superhuman Strength - Wendigo are exceptionally strong, and grow stronger as the full moon approaches. * Regeneration - Wendigo can heal rapidly from any wound that is not caused by fire or by a magical weapon. * Empathy - Wendigo are able to detect feelings of love in humans, often drawing them to devour these people. * Heightened Senses - Wendigo have an incredible senses, even able to determine the blood type of others through their sense of smell. * Voice Mimicry - Wendigo can perfectly immitate the voice of any human in order to lure their victims to them. * Superhuman Speed - Wendigo possess remarkable speed and reflexes, able to outrun virtually all of their chosen prey. * Invulnerability - Wendigo are unable to be harmed by ordinary knives or blades while in Woge. * Claws - Wendigo are naturally armed with enormous claws on each of their fingers, which can be used to tear flesh from their victims. Weaknesses *Fire - fire can permanently wound or kill a Wendigo. *Anasazi Symbols - Certain Anasazi symbols can protect a person from a Wendigo, and drawing these symbols on the ground can create a protective circle. A weapon, such as a tomahawk, inscribed with Anasazi symbols can kill a Wendigo even in full Woge. *The Colt - the Colt can kill a Wendigo. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living creature, as can his Scythe. *Normal Weapons - while not Woged, a Wendigo can be hurt or killed by normal weapons -- however, they will heal when they do Woge. John_Winchester_journal_Wendigo.png|A hunter's drawing of a Wendigo 211-wendigo.png|A survivor's drawing of a Wendigo 211-Wendigo2.png|A Grimm's drawning of a Wendigo Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_3_Muted_Sean_Wendigo.png Appearances Supernatural *"Wendigo" Source Wendigo are derived from: *''Supernatural'' *''Charmed'' *''Grimm'' *''Teen Wolf'' * Sleepy Hollow *''Lost Girl'' (mentioned only) Category:Wesen Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Grimm Creatures Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Lost Girl Creatures Category:Species